Questions
by Iridescent Swan
Summary: Mary had thoughts about everything, but even more questions. This seems to have doubled over this year's winter season... Would she be able to find the answers to them?
1. Chapter 1

**HO HO HO MERRY *pants* CHRISTMAS! Here's a gift for… *drumroll* Moonlit Dreaming! **

**This story was…challenging. This is mainly because I haven't played this game LOL. But well it's Christmas anyway, I wanted to make my Santee happy :3 So…hopefully I would be able to achieve that.**

**Here's the first part ;) More to come by the 28****th****! I'm so sorry, I'll be out of town, and well I'm not proud with the rest of the story sooo yeah…**

"Questions"

I.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas! Wake up Mr. Basil, Mrs. Anna and Ms. Mary! It's Christmas!"

Little Stu had run from the road and on to the front doors of the family's residence. The mailbox had been decorated the day before to look like a gingerbread house overrun by plants and powdered with snow. The house, meanwhile, had branches of evergreen hanging over its windows and fences, and on the door hung a wreath with ribbons and Christmas balls. There was also a line of curious little plants on the windowsills.

"Why good morning Stu!" Mary had come out to answer their caller. "Did you run all the way from your home to here?"

"Yup yup yup! Here's you and your mom's and your dad's chocolate chip cookies!" he cheerfully said, handing Mary a brown box tied with a red ribbon.

"Aww thank you sweetie! Here, have my mama's famous chocolate mint cookies. Do be careful though. Some roads could be slippery."

"I will Ms. Mary thank you merry Christmas and have a nice day!" he said quickly as he ran away. Or at least that's what Mary thought, because he'd already stuffed one of the cookies into his mouth. She smiled and wondered, why ever do kids love sweets? And why does it seem like they don't like it as much anymore as they grow up? Does this have some link to the biological mysteries of the mind and body? Or do the things deemed as "rewards" by our brain's reward center change as we grow older?

Mary hugged herself. There goes her mind again. One Christmas years ago, she had bombarded her mama question after question about the holiday as they were baking cookies. After nearly half an hour, her mom finally chuckled and said, "oh you truly are your father's daughter. Always curious, always wondering. Always looking for an answer to everything."

Mary looked around. It truly was a wonderful winter day, she thought, as the wind gently blew her hair softly against her cheek and the sun put a glimmer in her eyes. As she felt little crystals of snow fall on her fingertips and eyelashes, she went through a couple of specific days that had passed throughout that winter…

**NOTE: Edited 12/29/2013 (took out part II and moved it to the next chapter).**

**I am sorry for cutting it there. I just really am not satisfied with the rest of the story at the moment…And well, I want my Santee to know that I have not forgotten her/him! And ultimately, I am posting this now because I won't be having access to the internet for the next couple of days.**

**So yes, I promise to have the rest up by the 28****th****.**

**-Iridescent Swan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N PRAISE THE LORD I HAVE WIFI. Okay here's the promised continuation :D follow up: I edited the first chapter and took out the whole part II. Just look for the "Speaking of which..." if you want to skip whatever you read before I edited this story xD**

II.

Although the town normally starts putting up the Christmas decorations on the first day after the first snowflakes fall, their family did not "finish" until this 14th day of the season. This was because after so many years of searching, her father was finally able to find a bag of rare snowdrop flower seeds from his travels. She has never seen him so happy. He doesn't really like winter, saying he would miss the green of the grass and the trees. And now here, he has finally found something that stays green that season and does not succumb to the cold.

Going back, they did not "finish" until that day because the flowers "were not yet ready", as Basil said.

Of course, Mary asked him, "how do you know when they are ready, papa?"

To which he would answer, "when at the slightest whisper of the winter wind, you hear the bells of the Harvest Sprites' hats! You see, these flowers are shaped like those hats. There is actually this legend wherein it is said that whenever one of these Sprites are born, or created, the Harvest Goddess plucks a snowdrop flower, plants it on its head and then it becomes the hat."

After they finally "finished" putting up their decorations (meaning placing the flower pots on the windowsills), Mary set off to her library.

There were three reasons for this. The first one was because she wanted to put a pot of this special plant inside the library. Although her father told her that it would be unlucky to do so, she thought about how much her library lacked nature (especially in contrast to their home), windows and, by extension, inspiration. This may possibly be why she's been having a major case of writer's block lately. Either way, she wasn't about to let little superstitions like that crush the festive vibe of the flower.

Secondly, this was because, well, she couldn't find a perfect word for this, but she always felt this feeling on the way to the library. It was the feeling of being…lighter. It was like always having some invisible force pulling the corners of her mouth into a subtle smile, and the corners of her eyes into inconspicuous crinkles. It was this feeling of having an extra spring in her step. Lastly, it was this feeling of having something constantly tickling her stomach.

What could it be?

It's probably the atmosphere of the season, she thought. After all, everyone's laughs seemed fuller and merrier, from the cheerful Stu to the serious Gray, from the youngest child to the eldest villager. Everyone spent more time outdoors and seemed to be more enthusiastic with lending a helping hand.

Speaking of which…

"I told you, I told you, I told you!" Mary heard May's voice pipe out. "I told you we should ask for help, but nooo you wouldn't listen!"

"Mer stuh yeng ah me! Stuh yeng foh huh!"

"Stop yelling at you and start yelling for help?" May asked him. "Okiedokie! HEEEEEEEELP!"

"What's wrong May?" Mary responded. She walked over to the children...or one and a half of them. May, covered head and shoulders with snow, was standing beside Stu's arm and lower body.

"Well, Stu and I were having a snowfight, then he accidentally threw his new ball instead of an actual snowball," she started. "Well I didn't want it to hit me, so I dodged it! And then it went into this biiiiiig hole in this tree. He started reaching for it, but I said we should ask for help, but he wouldn't listen and now he's stuck!"

"Hmm..interesting," said Mary. She started observing the tree, "I wonder what is the circumference of this tree hollow that no animal took shelter in it... It is also shaped like an oval, taller than it is wide. Maybe a bird lived here during the earlier part of the year and—"

"Help?" emanated Stu's voice from the trunk of the tree.

"Oh dear! Right, I'm sorry Stu," Mary replied, pink with embarrassment. "Alright May, come and help me pull Stu."

"Okay!" May chirped. She hugged Mary's torso. "Both of you, count with me okay? At three, we'll try to pull him out. One, two, three!"

The three of them pull and still, Stu could not get out.

"Let's try again, shall we? Are you alright dear?"

"It kinda hurts but I don't like this hollow...please help me out?" sadly asked Stu.

"Okay, again. One, two, three!"

They achieved something this time. They managed to get Stu to say "ow".

"There must be some other way..." mused Mary.

"Let me try," added a new voice.

Mary felt a blast of summer heat flood over her face.

"Hey Stu, it's Gray. We'll try something new alright?"

"Hi Gray! Okay."

"Hello Gray," Mary said.

"Hi," he replied.

Mary had a lot of questions on her mind. What was he planning to do? Where'd he get that idea? Did he get stuck in a tree hollow as a kid too?

"Stu, try pushing yourself in."

"What?" asked May. "We're trying to get him out, not push him in, silly!"

"I know. Trust me."

"Okay," said Stu, uncertainty tinged in his voice. "There. Now what?"

"Twist your body to your right."

"Oh, he was taking advantage of the shape of the hole..." Mary thought. Clever Gray. Although he was a blacksmith, he wasn't all-brawn-no-brain. He had strong, toned muscles, Mary was sure, though she herself hasn't actually felt them...

"Now," Gray continued. "We try to pull you out."

"I wanna grab on to Stu!" chirped May. She hugged Stu's waist. "Hug me Mary, hug me!"

Mary hugged the younger girl's waist, and she felt Gray's arms over hers.

"One, two, three!" 

They were both right: Gray, since Stu was out of the hole; and Mary, who finally felt Gray's arms. They never actually got any real physical contact before that. There were just some moments when they're brush against each other when Gray, being taller, would reach for a book for her, or when they sit beside each other once in a while to read their respective books. He spent some of his spare time at her library.

Why though? Most of his time is spent doing work for his grandfather, Saibara. Why spend the rest in a library? He also was a private person, not really mingling much with people. Why go to the library, which is always inhabited by her? What if...she was so much of a wallflower that her existence was so easily ignored?

"Hooray! I'm out and I have my ball back!"

Mary focused on the two children, who resumed their snowball fight, before saying, "thank you Gray."

"Welcome," he said. He shifted him cap then said, "you need help with those?"

Mary had completely forgotten about her flower and the other package, the third reason she was headed to the library. Gray doesn't need to pass by their home and frankly, Mary doesn't need to pass by his either. The only usual time she gets to see him is when he goes to the library.

"Oh I...were you headed to the library?"

"No."

"Oh it's okay then, I can manage...how are you ?"

"Okay I guess," he said, dusting off snowflakes from his cap.

"Alright. Well you should take this," she said. She handed him the package. "They're for you actually. Have a nice day Gray!"

With that, she walked away before jogging off without stopping until she reached the library. There, she set down her snowdrop flower on her desk and took out her notebook. Did the bad luck already start even before she brought the snowdrop indoors? Wherever did that superstition come from? If it brought such bad luck, why did the Goddess choose these as her beloved sprites' hats?

She wrote down all these questions and more, refusing to acknowledge the one that echoed loudest: what would he think of her and the chocolates in the package?

**A/N End of chapter two!**

**-Iris**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter three woohoo!**

III.

It was Winter 20 and she was done writing her version of the legend of the snowdrop flower. She was able to quiet her head down after answering all her answers through this story. Except for one...

This greatly bothered her actually. This is because no matter what she'd think or write, she wouldn't know the real answer. Gray would still pass by. Each time he'd open the door before leaving, he'd always pause and look like he was about to say something.

Maybe he was being polite? Maybe he was deciding whether to keep back negative remarks about the chocolate. She would understand...although she loved that creamy blast of sugar on her tongue, she herself was not an expert on actually making it.

But hey, it's the thought and effort that count right?

"Morning."

"Whoa!"

Mary was so concentrated on her thoughts and rearranging books on the topmost bookshelf that she did not notice Gray come in. This resulted in her dropping the book she was holding. Gray picked it up for her.

" 'The Snow Queen'. Were you reading it?"

"Um," Mary said. She tucked her hair behind her ear before going down the ladder. "I have read it, yes, but not just now. I read it...I don't know how many years ago. Have you?"

"Nope," he replied. He opened the book and leafed through it. "How is it?"

"I don't remember much actually. I remember some details, but no longer the plot..."

"Huh," said Gray. "Guess your novel's even better than this one. Why not publish it?"

Since Gray was the only other person that frequently made use of the library, they had become relatively close with each other. Summer that year, Mary had finished a novel and asked him to read it. Did she just hear him tell her that that novel was better than the Hans Christian Andersen classic?

"Oh," she replied. "Thank you. Well the island doesn't have a printing machine of sorts to actually make copies of it, and I don't leave the island either so..."

"You should," he insisted. "Publish it, I mean. Don't leave your library for too long though. Won't be a library without the librarian."

Mary smiled. "Well it wouldn't be a library either if nobody took the time to appreciate it. It's like winter, actually, or any season for that matter. It wouldn't be beautiful if there was no one to appreciate it."

"Nah," said Gray. He shifted his cap and crossed his arms as he held on to the book. "Beauty is always there. What just happens is who notices it varies."

Silence followed. Mary realized there that another thing people don't take time to appreciate would be: people.

"Anyways," Gray continued. "Uh, happy birthday."

He reached into his jacket and took out a folded piece of paper.

"Here's...something. See you. And thanks for the chocolate," he added. With that, he handed her the book and the paper and left.

Mary stared at the paper in her hands.

...

Mary had stared, poked and left the paper alone for a couple of minutes a couple of times just to test its existence.

Visible? Check.

Takes up space? Check.

Solid? Check.

Does not disappear? Check.

She has definitely proven its existence. The question now is the content.

Contains something within its folds? Nope. It was just a piece of paper.

Contains something to be read? After all, it could just be a random piece of paper. Mary opened it and saw ink forming symbols that looked like letters. The letters, in turn, have been grouped to form words. The words, in turn, seem to have been divided to form phrases or sentences. These, lastly, seem to have been organized to give off meaning.

Does it bite?

Now that's just ridiculous, Mary thought. She was stalling and she knew it.

"Might as well open it..." she said.

_This is a birthday poem_

_Which I have written at home_

_Forged under moonlight, which sounds romantic_

_So I could at least say this __isn't pathetic__ sounds poetic._

_This poem rhymes too_

_Because you told me it's what poems do._

_So happy birthday, Mary._

_From your friend, who is not named Gary._

Was it a moving poem? Check.

Had an understandable message? Check.

Unforgettable? Definitely.

Mary smiled to herself. This was one of the best birthday gifts she has ever received.

**A/N It is 2am in the morning... But yay I typed in two chapters tonight 3 I shall continue typing tomorrow—err I mean later today. :)**

**-Iris**


	4. Chapter 4

**2****nd**** to the last! I think…**

IV.

Mary both wanted and dreaded arriving at the Blacksmith's that Winter 23. She wanted to get there because she was so excited to see the brooch she and her papa commissioned them to make for her mama. She also dreaded it because…she was about to do something she's never done before.

Which is probably why she was nervous as she was walking. You almost always feel some sort of fear before doing something new, right? Why be scared of something new though? The risks? The unknown? The thing itself? Failure?

"Oof!"

Well there she goes again; getting so lost in thought she forgot she was actually in the real world. She bumped into something again, this time the door of the aforementioned shop.

Here goes nothing…

"Good morning!" she said, greeting Saibara. No sign of…

"Good morning, Miss Mary! Can't believe how fast you're all growing…yet another Christmas coming up tomorrow…"

"Yes it is…how are you planning to spend it?"

Saibara, who had been hunched over what was probably a last-minute project, straightened up and replied, "was planning to spend it with my folks at the Inn after the festivities. Y'know, just looking back over the past year with a drink or two, have a good laugh and all…"

"Ah, I see…You and Gray?"

"Eh, that's the plan. S'not his ideal night, but I don't want him to spend it alone."

Mary took a deep breath then said, "is it…I mean, do you mind if…well my family and I would like to invite him to dinner tomorrow night. If that's alright with you and if he says yes of course."

"Huh," Saibara said. Just like how Gray would sometimes. Mary never knew what it meant… Saibara stroke his beard for a moment and Mary wondered how long it took him to grow it.

"Alright," he finally decided. "If it's makes him happy, I'll let the lad go."

"Thank you," Mary replied. She pursed her lips as she tried to suppress the grin that was threatening to grow. She gave a slight bow. "May I know where he is?"

Mary caught Saibara's eye move over his shoulder. She looked over.

"Oh, hello Gray."

"Hi," he said.

"I'll leave the two of you for now. Gray, get Basil's order. I'll be in my bedroom…"

After Saibara left, Gray moved to the back of their counter. Mary heard the sound of the friction between metal and wood before he took out a small box.

"It's here," he said. He ducked back again behind the counter.

"Mary opened the box and stared at the brooch. It was an apple resting on top of three apple flower buds. This was the only flower her mama actually liked, and the only green thing her mama took care of in their garden. The apple was outlined with small rubies while the flower buds were polished silver.

"It's beautiful," Mary said. "I'm absolutely sure mama will love it. Who made the flower buds? They're just…exquisite! Down to the smallest detail, it's perfect!"

"Grandpa did."

"Well…he really is creative."

Gray shrugged. "I designed it. He didn't believe I could pull it off so he made it."

"Oh…I see. Don't worry Gray, he eventually will."

Silence. Should she say it now? They were friends after all. This shouldn't hurt their relationship. Right?

Gray's head came up from behind the counter. He held up a ribbon. "For the box. Is that it?"

"Would you like to have dinner?" she blurted out. "With me and my family. Since, well, tomorrow night is Christmas and Starry Night Festival….We'd like to invite you to spend it with us. Since, we're friends."

Blink. Blink.

"Okay."

He said yes?

"You mean it?" asked Mary, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah I…do."

Mary couldn't resist that force pulling the muscles of her cheeks and in the corner of her eyes. Her eyes lit up like that of a child who has just opened the very first gift under the Christmas tree.

"Alright! See you tomorrow Gray! Thanks again so much your work is wonderful," she said. As she opened the door of the shop, Gray said, "Grandpa made the brooch. Not me."

Without looking back, but with a smile on her face, Mary answered, "but you designed it. And I was also referring to your poem. I liked it very much.

She then turned back and said, "thanks again!"

As she started walking back home with the night spreading out its cloak of stars over the sky, Mary couldn't help but wonder if she imagined leaving a flushed, wide-eyed Gray back at the Blacksmith's.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Last chapter!**

V.

_Mary looked around. It truly was a wonderful winter day, she thought, as the wind gently blew her hair softly against her cheek and the sun put a glimmer in her eyes. As she felt little crystals of snow fall on her fingertips and eyelashes, she went through a couple of specific days that had passed throughout that winter…_

She decided that she should go inside. When she entered the house, her parents had both already gotten out of bed. They were preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Flower!" said Basil. "Was that Stu we just heard a couple of moments ago?"

"Yes it was," Mary replied. "He brought cookies."

She set down the box of cookies on the table and then turned to her mama. "What will we be preparing tonight mama?"

"Well, as we're going to be having a special"-Anna winked at Mary-"guest tonight, we will also be preparing something special. It's a dish I used to make back at the city, Turkey Cordon Bleu!"

"You mean it mama?" Mary remembered this as the last dish her grandma made for her when she was a kid.

"Yes! We'll be working on our dinner before dropping by the afternoon festivities."

It was unusual, but the whole town was gathering for Christmas. The mayor organized it to "promote the bonds between all the villagers, young and younger". What's basically gonna happen is people will go to the square, talk to other people and bring something to decorate the Christmas tree. When the sun goes down, the mayor will say a couple of words before lighting it. People will then either head to the Inn, their respective homes or the home of…someone else.

Mary couldn't wait for that night. She didn't know what to expect, again, so there's still a bit of fear mixed in that day's formula of emotions. But she was more excited and happy rather than nervous and scared.

….

_THUD THUD THUD_

"My goodness, what's gotten into the weather?" exclaimed Anna. "Mary, call up Manna will you? Where are my gloves…"

"Alright mama. Ask them how they're doing?"

"Well, I was going to ask them if there will still be a celebration in the square…Manna owes me a story…but yes, do ask them that as well."

However, right before Mary picked up the phone, it had already started ringing.

"Hello? Anna?"

"Oh, this is Mary," Mary replied. "May I know who this is?"

"Oh hello dear, it's Manna," said the other voice. "How are you doing? This storm came out of nowhere! Didn't see this coming… Oh it really had to come on Christmas day didn't it?"

Mary sighed. "I know…well we are fine. Mama and Papa are boarding up the windows as of the moment to keep us warm tonight. How about you and your family?"

"Oh, Duke and I are alright. Disappointed though, I seriously wanted to talk to your mother… I also called up to say Mayor Thomas has cancelled the festivities. He says anyone going out in this weather would be crazy. Do extend our greetings to your parents dear; stay safe and warm! Don't hesitate to have a drink or two."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, we surely will. You guys stay safe and warm as well!"

She put down the receiver and told her parents the news.

"Well," said Basil. He started heating some water. "Yes, whoever would even think of going out in a storm like this is crazy. I remember this time when, some years before I met your mother…"

As Basil went on to tell his story, the phone rang again and Mary answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. May I…talk to Mary?"

She knew that voice.

"It's me. Hello Gray." She was glad that they were talking through the phone. Her face was burning.

"Hi. Well this storm… And my darn ring is missing… Must've left it at Elli's…"

"It's really strong, isn't it? I haven't seen something this strong."

"Same here." She heard him sigh. "I really did want to go."

Oh. She did not expect that. She decided to say, "I really wanted you to come."

There was a pause.

"You left your glove here by the way. I was gonna bring it."

"Oh it's okay…maybe next time we see each other."

"Yeah. I won't forget."

"Thank you," Mary said. What else could she say?

"Uh, the old man's calling me. I gotta go."

"Goodnight Gray. Stay safe and warm alright? You and Saibara."

"Yeah. You too."

"Okay."

"Merry Christmas, Mary."

"Merry Christmas, Gray."

She waited for the "click" from the other end of the line before putting down the phone. It was an interesting Christmas, an interesting winter. And although the sharp, icy winds blew hard against her home, she felt calm and warm inside.

She looked at the scene in their living room. The fire in the fireplace was full of life. Her parents were laughing at a joke her papa made. Although the storm stopped the parties, it did not stop the spirit of the day. It was still Christmas, romantic or not. It just boiled down to whatever you choose it to be.

Mary opened the package Stu had given her earlier that day, and reached for a cookie—which suspiciously felt too smooth for one.

What was this?

Mary looked at what she had picked. Well what do you know…It was Gray's ring. Mary smiled and held it against the light.

"…no, Anna sunshine, it started like..like..oh Flower, how did that song start again?" her papa addressed her at Flower. "The one you were singing last night?"

They heard her singing? Mary blushed.

"Don't worry Mary, your voice is wonderful. You should sing more often!" encouraged her mama. "After all, you've got a good reason to sing."

"Mama…"

Anna smiled and looked back innocently. "Well dear, we were going to have a special guest tonight, _your_ special guest. You invited a young man and he was supposed to come; he even called you! Gray does not touch the phone, darling, as far as my memory is concerned. And my memory is very good. His call means something."

"Exactly!" Basil added. "So what do you say dear? We'll eventually join along."

Mary, wearing the ring around her thumb and grabbing a cup of hot chocolate, started joining her parents by the fireplace. On the way, she started singing.

_Sleighbells ring, haven't got a moment left for anything_

_Everybody looking for that gift to bring_

_To pass the yuletide cheer_

_These days, who believes in fairy tales any way,_

_Nothing more than just another holiday, that we can celebrate_

_But far beyond the Christmas lights_

_In the stillness we may hear_

_The angels singing yet on high_

_Of the day that life and love came near…_

….

**A/N That last song is "Christmas, Christmas" by Gerald Ko. Look it up in Youtube :D**

**FIN**

**Ohhhkay…I am sorry if characterization is off. I've never played this game…Most of this was based on research, then some from other FFs, and then finally of course would be my take on this couple+Christmas. T'was a challenge to write, especially since all my Santee wanted was "something festive" along with his/her list of favorite pairings. Oh well, it was glorious being able to write again, after an entire year.**

**Marry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**

**-Iris**


End file.
